


Verdades en tinta

by divagando



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Unresolved Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagando/pseuds/divagando
Summary: "Obi-Wan, un experto con las palabras, un manipulador excepcional, no podía engañarse a sí mismo."Justo antes de regresar a Coruscant, Obi-Wan recibe un peculiar regalo de su antiguo alumno, con quién las cosas no parecen estar bien.





	Verdades en tinta

_Había dos barricadas y cientos de droides en el horizonte, y a mis espaldas sentía el silencioso cansancio de un mes donde, si se suman las horas de sueño, se ha dormido menos de una semana. Armaduras que, al empezar una misión, se escuchaban enérgicas detrás de mí, impacientes por cumplir el propósito por el que habían sido creados, y en el que creían firmemente. Esta convicción no hacía ni hace mucho para quitar el peso de las muertes sobre mis hombros. Los hombres caían por agotamiento o heridas, y no había tiempo para tratar las superficiales, ni para prestar debido respeto a los cuerpos que no tenían remedio._

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

No hay sorpresa en su silenciosa llegada; su presencia en la Fuerza siempre lo delata. Obi-Wan estaba tan atento a su letra como a los pasos que no podía escuchar sino sentir, plenamente consciente de que lo hacía porque así lo quería su creador. Si en algo Anakin era cuidadoso constantemente, a diferencia de absolutamente todo lo demás, era con las sorpresas en el campo de batalla. Éstas nunca eran una buena idea.

Calidez empapaba la conexión que los mantenía atados desde que le fue otorgado a Obi-Wan su entrenamiento, una gratitud tácita por advertir su presencia. Anakin muchas veces no pedía con palabras, sino con sentimientos. Y esta práctica de ellos era sólo un claro respeto por los límites que ambos necesitaban. O lo era, _antes_. 

Por desgracia, no había forma de leer la mente de quien fue su alumno, y era imposible predecir lo que diría, ni siquiera conociendo lo que emanaba. Un ejemplo claro era el momento actual: sus palabras estaban llenas de desaprobación, mientras su presencia era una curiosa, llena de cautela y asombro.

—Para eso está el otro diario —concluyó Anakin. 

Sabía que escaneaba la tienda en busca de una silla, y no necesitaba la Fuerza para ello. Era simplemente predecible. Cuando entró en su campo de visión, con un codo sobre la mesa y su mano soportando su mentón, la predicción se confirmó. Obi-Wan no supo si sonreía por la satisfacción de tener la razón, o por rizos, labios, y ojos azules. Dio las gracias silenciosamente por haber levantado sus cejas al escuchar el comienzo de la afirmación, pues sus pensamientos permanecieron ocultos, y ahora solo reflejaba afectuosa sorpresa.

—Mi bitácora, Anakin. Estoy seguro de que conoces el nombre correcto pero encuentras satisfacción en sacarme de mis casillas.

—Nunca haría eso, Maestro —mintió. No necesitaba ver la sonrisita vacilando en sus labios, ni la mano con la que pretendía ocultarla.

Tomando en cuenta la sugerencia, Obi-Wan decidió empezar de nuevo sin reparar en la intensa mirada a su derecha. No vio problema en seguir la casi orden del muchacho; después de todo, el diario fue su idea. Su _regalo_.

Una posesión que iba contra las reglas, pero Obi-Wan habría sido un hipócrita si lo hubiera rechazado con esa justificación. Y esa era la única excusa para no atesorar algo que le había dado el hombre. Cuando Anakin le dijo que era para él y se dio media vuelta, se perdió la añoranza en la mirada de su viejo Maestro, y el cariño que le dedicó a las páginas vacías.

Anakin se aclaró la garganta en ese instante, haciéndole así perder el hilo de lo que pensaba escribir en el plastifino amarillento. Quería hablar de algo importante, a Obi-Wan los años le han enseñado eso. O algo que no debía mencionar pero necesitaba traer a colación. Importante, prohibido, o ambos. Ninguna opción era buena. Era un hábito del que ni siquiera hacía uso cuando su garganta se veía afectada por el polvo de planetas rocosos, o arenosos. Tatooine debió enseñarle a no quejarse de gargantas secas.

Esperó por el golpe pero nunca vino, todo ese tiempo no pudo ni mirarle a los ojos, su escritura súbitamente interesante, y la farsa terminó antes de que Anakin siquiera abra la boca. Deseando erradicar la tensión que crece entre ellos, Obi-Wan levantó la mirada.

_No podemos ignorarlo más._

Eso era lo que parecían susurrar sus ojos, pero Obi-Wan no podía vivir de suposiciones. Suspiró sin darse cuenta y sintió enojo pulsar brevemente en su conexión, que empezó tan rápido como culminó. Se encogió avergonzado por provocar tal reacción. —Anakin.

Un ruego y el comienzo de una confesión.

Anakin creía que su Maestro era como Tatooine: dos soles siempre presentes, tan abrasadores y violentos como importantes, ambos indispensables. Olvidaba que él no era un hijo del peligroso desierto, con noches heladas y días infernales, sino de la abrumadora ciudad. Obi-Wan, como Coruscant, tenía un solo astro. Nada más. El Consejo creía firmemente que la Orden era el único sol para él, Anakin sabría que él lo era. Pero el rechazo falso que Obi-Wan ya había proyectado lo había cegado de ese claro hecho.

—No, no. —Se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Al verlo hacer una mueca de disgusto, Obi-Wan sintió la culpa oprimir su pecho sin piedad. No la merecía, de todas maneras–. No me… hables así.

Podía ver su airado interés en seguir hablando y convertir la simple conversación en algo irreversible, y podía también sentir su indecisión y ansiedad mortecinas en la Fuerza, tras los fuertes escudos en su mente que antes no estaban ahí, pero sólo bufó derrotado. Anakin se puso de pie y salió de la tienda, sin dejar que su Maestro diga una sola palabra, con la fuerza del héroe de guerra que era, herido y molesto. Digno de un guerrero. Impropio de un Jedi. Desde que había sido declarado Caballero, huía de la mayoría de sermones que imaginaba que Obi-Wan estaba a punto de darle.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Y todo era su culpa.

Obi-Wan hizo un ademán de levantarse y perseguirlo, pero sintió el vacío de su lado del vínculo que compartían, clara señal de que no era el momento adecuado, y no iba a ser escuchado. Dio un par de vueltas en el reducido espacio, inquieto, sin saber qué hacer.

Se había convencido que la alianza que mantenía la 212 y 501 tendría que terminar porque sus Generales y sus problemas sin resolver afectarían su rendimiento y pondrían en peligro sus vidas. Anakin se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos, y Obi-Wan no sabía cómo derribar las barreras entre ellos sin arruinarlo todo; las cosas estaban muy mal. Por eso, el regalo había sido inesperado.

Cerró el objeto sobre su mesa con cuidado, y recorrió con el índice las letras grabadas en el cuero que protegerá el contenido que Anakin confía que colocará en él, de manera correcta esta vez.

_Kenobi_

Oh, Anakin.

Tomó asiento, entonces, y abrió nuevamente el cuaderno en la página que había usado antes.

_Priorizamos la misión sobre lo que estamos ignorando, era lo correcto, la única opción, de hecho, pero siento muy cerca el punto de quiebre._

_Si mantenemos esto, habrá consecuencias. Crecerán las posibilidades de errar en batalla, de ponernos en peligro, de_ cambiar _. Y temo. Temo mucho por ambos, él y yo. Si los sentimientos de Anakin se asemejan a los míos… la tragedia ha estado siempre sobre nuestras cabezas._

_A veces, en medio de una batalla, no puedo evitar pensar en perderlo, porque sería desgarradoramente fácil. Cuando parpadeo espero verlo en el suelo, herido mortalmente, buscándome con la mirada, listo para ofrecerme sus últimas palabras. Racionalmente sé que mi Maestro hace eco en mi memoria, ahora su cuerpo reemplazado por el de Anakin, pero mi juicio no evita que el miedo diga mi nombre con familiaridad, y prometa la pérdida de todo lo que más me importa, lo único que me importa._

_El Código prohíbe posesiones, pero mi corazón está en sus manos. Ya lo estaba, mucho antes de que empezara todo. Le pertenezco. Esa es la verdad._

Colocó la mano sobre el texto cuando terminó, inmóvil. Obi-Wan, un experto con las palabras, un manipulador excepcional, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Las palabras habían tardado en salir, pero habían salido al final.

Todavía no se había levantado de la silla cuando lo vió en la entrada de la tienda de campaña. —Obi-Wan —dijo fuertemente. Decidido a algo. No tenía idea de qué.

El aludido hizo todo lo posible para no tocarlo, a pesar de que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse y hacerlo. Logró quedarse en su sitio, pronunciando un simple:—¿Sí?

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Anakin había dado dos zancadas, decidido (ahora lo sabía) a robarle el aliento. Con duda y frustración, mordisqueó los labios del hombre frente a él, como el más dulce de los castigos por su silencio, por el suspiro mal ubicado, porque sí. La reacción que Anakin esperaba no tarda en llegar, con un leve gemido y una mano en su espalda baja.

Comenzó hace un mes estándar, en un carguero. Después de una misión agotadora física y mentalmente, regresando a Coruscant en lo único que pudo ofrecerles el planeta que auxiliaban, Anakin había terminado en un cuartel de la nave con Obi-Wan, acurrucado en los brazos del hombre, con una mano sobre su pecho descubierto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño; el movimiento de su respiración era terriblemente fascinante, al parecer. O infinitamente reconfortante. Habían perdido a aliados, clones, y a una Jedi, en una misión que parecía ser simple, pero que los llevó a un límite muy familiar para ellos.

En la penumbra, Anakin había besado sus clavículas hasta llegar a la barbilla, y él solo se había limitado a acariciar la amplia espalda de Anakin con manos vacilantes pero cálidas, en señal de consentimiento, delineando cuidadosamente los músculos que trabajaban en batalla.

No era la primera ocasión en que la muerte, cercana e inevitable, los empujaba y ataba juntos en la oscuridad. Incapaz de establecer límites que ciertamente no quería, dedos encallecidos siempre recorrían las cicatrices que conocía como si se tratase de su propio ser, y Anakin se había acostumbrado a lo poco que Obi-Wan podía ofrecerle sin perder su cordura.

Pero en el pequeño carguero, con el frío del espacio y un mal sistema de calefacción, no hubo cordura que valiera negarse algo que deseaban con ansias. En ese punto, los besos fueron simplemente inevitables. Lo único que pasaba por los labios hinchados eran suspiros y gemidos. Se habían movido en sincronía hasta saciar lo que le quemaba en el vientre a ambos, con susurros que pasaban de una boca a otra, entre tela que terminó en el suelo. 

Aparte de nombres susurrados antes de dormir e indicaciones simples al pilotear la nave, no se dijo nada más. Anakin buscaba su mirada durante todo el camino, pero era inútil. Al arribar en Coruscant, Obi-Wan intentó huir sin mucho éxito, pues fue asignado a la misión actual con su compañero inmediatamente.

—Anakin, necesitamos… —Empezó a decir cuando desvió su atención a su cuello, pero su propia atención siguió el ejemplo, concentrándose en el aliento húmedo y la mano en su nuca. Hablar, necesitaban hablar—. Anakin, por favor.

Pero ese era un reflejo del tiempo compartido que los metió en ese enredo en primer lugar, y Anakin parecía haber pensado lo mismo, dispuesto a repetir la escena completamente. Obi-Wan carecía de voluntad para oponerse al plan. Anakin estaba ya buscando deshacerse de la túnica ajena mientras lo besaba sin mesura cuando escuchó chillar al comunicador en su muñeca, indicando una llamada. Se alejó lo suficiente para permitirle mover los brazos, pero no tanto para permitirle una señal visual. Con esto, no le restó más que presionar un botón y la voz de Cody llenó el espacio que antes ocupaban un par de pesadas respiraciones.

—¿Señor? Las naves están aquí.

Obi-Wan respondió algo simple que ni siquiera recordó unos minutos después, y cerró la conexión, distraído por los labios de Anakin, rosados e hinchados, y su expresión avergonzada. —¿Ya me dejarás hablar, o necesito atarte a la silla para que dejes de interrumpirme? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

El hombre tenía una respuesta lista a su obvia provocación, pero su propio comunicador le interrumpió. Mientras establecía comunicación con Rex, sus dedos vacilaban sobre el diario en la mesa, tocando las diminutas letras,frunciendo el ceño, y prestándole especial atención a su nombre cuando lo encontró. Incluso después de concluir la llamada,  Anakin seguía leyendo, aunque el texto era corto, porque recorría las líneas una y otra vez.

Las palabras eran ciertas, cada una de ellas. Obi-Wan no veía motivo para negarle la lectura a la persona que las hizo posibles, aun si la acción se siente como una íntima caricia a una parte de sí mismo que nadie había visto jamás. Cuando Anakin levanta la mirada, regocijo tímido invade la conexión entre ambos. Siempre una persona de tacto, acarició su mejilla con la mano que es enteramente suya, soltando un soplido cuando su Maestro inclinó su cabeza contra ella, y depositando un beso en sus labios después.

—Estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Sería un largo viaje.

**Author's Note:**

> Plastifino = Papel  
> En este universo, Anakin nunca se casó con Padmé. 
> 
> Tengo una vaga idea de seguir con esta serie utilizando el diario que lleva Obi-Wan. Si encuentro forma de expandir este mundito, lo haré, pero siento que este fic funciona en su individualidad.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, si llegaste hasta acá!


End file.
